marriage tied together
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Petunia, Flaky, and fem!Cuddles go to a bookstore in the mall and Petunia meets up with Handy, Flaky meets up with Flippy and Cuddles runs into male!Giggles. You'll have to read to find out the rest. Fem!cuddlesxmale!giggles, flippyxflaky, petuniaxhandy


"Cuddles!" I turn around to see Petunia running towards me laughing and Flaky trailing behind.

"Oh, hi there Petunia, Flaky." I say smiling. These two are my best of friends. Petunia who wears a blue dress with white frills at the bottom. Her blue hair flowing behind her and the flower in her hair looked as nice as usual. Flaky who is wearing her shirt who's sleeves start just a little bit lower than the shoulder and a brown skirt. She still has big pieces of dandruff in her hair.

"H-h-hi." Flaky responds with.

"So, what store should we stop by today?" Petunia asks. Today's Saturday, the day that we normally go shopping.

"W-w-why don't w-w-we go to the b-b-bookstore?" Flaky asks. We both look at her and nod. We haven't done anything that Flaky has wanted to do in a long time. We head towards the bookstore. When we get there Petunia sees Handy and she goes off to talk to him, leaving Flaky and I to the books ourselves. We see Pop and Cub sitting in the children section and we stop by to say hi. We both then go to the science fiction section of the store. I pick up _Maximum Ride_ and begin to flip through it. There's soon a shadow hovering above Flaky and I.

"Well, if it isn't Flaky and Cuddles." We both turn around to see Flippy standing there.

"Hi Flippy." I say in a bored tone. He smiles at us. _It's a good thing he's in a good mood._ I think and watch as he takes his index finger and puts it under Flaky's chin, making it so that they can stare into each others eyes. _What the hell?_ I sigh and walk away from the two lovers. I go and look for a movie, yes they sell movies in the bookstore. _All these are romance movies. Where's the horror films?_ I think as I look through them. There's a shadow hovering over me again.

"Look Flippy, why don't you just go back to Flaky, I don't want an-" I say as I turn around and see Giggles there. _Uh...Giggles._

"What is it Cuddles?" He asks smiling at me.

"Nothing." I say turning away and looking through the movies. I feel him still staring at me.

"Hey, Cuddles."

"Yah."

"Do you want to come over tonight?" I stop looking at the movies and turn around and face him.

"What are we going to do?"

"Dunno yet."

"Well..."

"Oh, come on. I don't bite." He says with a smile. _I guess I could go for a while_.

"Fine." I respond with and go back to looking at the movies.

"They don't have any horror movies here." He says blandly.

"How did-"

"Because I know that you want to start watching horror movies."

"Really, and how do you know that?" I ask him staring him in the eyes.

"Because, I know you so well." He says grabbing my chin with his index finger and thumb. _Not this again._

"Uh...Giggles?"

"Yes?"

"Others, aren't supposed to know about us yet." He pulls himself away from me and stares me in the eyes.

"Fine," He says letting go of me, "but when do they get to know."

"I don't know yet."

"That's not helpful." He says as he heads towards the exit. I decide to follow him out into the center of the mall. _Sure we've been dating for almost a year and we haven't told anybody yet, but why's he getting so upset about it? He never gets upset about this stuff._ I watch him look behind himself and he stops when he sees me following him. We are now in the center of the mall. He looks at me and takes my hands in his. _Eh! What's he doing!?_

"Cuddles, I want to tell you that, for the past year that we've been dating I could not help but tell how much I love you're laugh."

"My laugh?"

"Your sensibility of knowing everything and making sure that I'm ready for work and school and everything else. I also love how well you take care of others." I feel my face begin to burn up.

"I love you in general. I love you so much and that I want to have children with you, but the step before that is marriage right?" He asks with a smile. I try to smile back at him but can't.

"I want you to move in with me." He says and he looks me in the eyes. I look back at him feeling my face grow warmer with each second that we are standing here.

"So," He gets down to one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket, "Cuddles, will you marry me?" _Oh my god, how should I respond. Duh! Say yes!_ I nod my head and feel the tears stream down my face.

"Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" I say throwing my arms around his neck. When I get off of him he puts the ring on my finger. I throw my arms back around his neck and he kisses me. I kiss him back.

_They say that a red string connects you to your lover. That red string defines you to your true lover. I believe all of this. _


End file.
